


Interlude: Grey

by aethiopica



Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Error - Soulmate Universe Not Functioning, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethiopica/pseuds/aethiopica
Summary: Jeonghan realizes that the universe has screwed up big time when Jisoo goes to the bathroom.Occurs during Jisoo's bathroom break in 'Interlude: Shades'
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543189
Kudos: 23





	Interlude: Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but here's a snippet to feed everyone while I get my act together and update the next part (o^▽^o)
> 
> (p.s. I know it's super short, but hopefully I'll be able to update again in a few hours?)

Jeonghan realizes that their soulmate connection is malfunctioning when Jisoo goes to the bathroom.

Everything was fine in the first few minutes. Perhaps blue was draining out of his world, but _big deal,_ since Jisoo was _hopefully_ going to come back soon and give Jeonghan his pretty blues back.

But then color starts to drain out of his surroundings. The light brown of Jisoo’s desk starts to turn into the same shade of grey as his once-blue pencil holder, and the same goes for his computer and everything on his desk.

Jeonghan almost cries from relief when Jisoo returns. The way he reattaches himself onto Jisoo is clumsy and ungainly, but he really doesn’t have it in him to care. Jisoo is now no longer just the reason why Jeonghan can see blue, but also the reason why Jeonghan can even see in color.

  
Jeonghan really just hates this universe.


End file.
